Universal portals: A vampire invading anime
by unsavitory
Summary: Helen gets turned into a vampire. At the same time she discovers this, she discovers her new talent. She can go into any anime.
1. Chapter 1

Universal portals: A vampire evading our beloved anime.

Chapter 1: Prologue

I used to have life. Then I met a boy…a cute one. Normally I ignore their species (boys). This one attracted my heart and eyes. He seemed be attracted to me too. We didn't admit what we were feeling to each other. We passed in the halls of the collage, sat next to each other during classes when we had to, but that was all.

One day my room mate pissed me off and before I did any thing drastic I slammed the door and began to take a walk. Unfortunately, it was around ten O' clock. I'm deathly scared of the dark. It's funny what anger does to you. It some times blinds you from your true emotions.

The campus was huge with lots of side walks, and my thoughts were thriving with anger, and hate. Then I saw him. His name Eric Reed, the guy I was talking about in the first paragraph. His eyes were widened and staring at me. By the look on his face Eric was both surprised, and angry…just like me.

"What the hell are you doing here? Wait don't answer that, just get far away from me as you can." He touched one of his hands to his four head and the other his stomach. Then he collapsed onto the wet cement. "GO!!!" He yelled.

"No! Is there something wrong with you? Obviously you're in pain! I'm not going any where! Let's get you to your room," I replied in a hurry, but my reasons for saying this was entirely, and surprisingly selfish. I just wanted him to remember me, that and get a much better look at his gorgeous face.

"I don't live at campus. I'm just having one of my moods. Go before I take it out on you."

"…ok…but please get to feeling normal again next time I see you! I have most my classes with you, and your attitude is unacceptable if I have to sit by you! Good bye Eric!" I retreated. While I was stomping back the was I came some one, or some thing grabbed me by my shirt collar. I stumbled back into Eric's chest. "Hey! What's the meaning of this! You hypocrite!" Then a sharp pain stuck me in the neck. To flabbergasted to react, Eric continued biting me. Maybe even drinking my blood, I couldn't tell. Then every thing when black. Next thing I knew I was on a humongous bed.

"I'm sorry about last night," a voice regretted. "I lost control, but before I totally drained you my conscience returned to me and all I could do to keep you…alive was to turn you. I'm sorry," he cried again.

"Eric? What do you," but before I could finish, a black tonal appeared and I disappeared from my own world.

**Ok I'll update soon!**


	2. Naruto!

Color was brought back to my eyes, but green grass and mud was all I could see. My Reddish hair dangled a little below my chest as I picked my self up. The ground seemed closer. _OMG!!! I'm shorter!!! _No words flooded from my mouth as they should have.

Trying to consol myself I looked around at my surroundings. Every thing including me was two dimensional. A boy with reddish hair like mine, but darker viewed me with his emotionless eyes. A gourd was strapped to his back, and sand exploded out like a volcano. Gaara…

I was in an anime called Naruto. I've only seen a few episodes. My friend Neko loves anime, and forces me to watch the weird cartoons all the time. Most of them were ok, but hard to fallow because she could only buy the middle of the anime series. That didn't stop us from enjoying them and pick which guys we liked the best in the anime. In this one Gaara was the one I admired. I love mysteries.

Shit! What the freak do I do now!?! My mind said run, and my body listened. So there I was, running…away…through a very huge forest. How do I know this? Well, you sorda can tell when you've been running for three hours strait. Amazing, I know. Luckily I was on the track team in high school, or I'd be as tired as a fat guy trying to walk up a flight of stairs.

By the time I finally came to a stop (four…..hours….tired…oi) my skin was covered in small scrapes that you could only see because blood oozed out of them. My legs can't even manage a millimeter now. I'll have to rest, but first (lifting head off of ground because evidently I fell on my face which finally convinced me to stop) I have to look at my surroundings.

"……SHIT!!!" I ended up right in front of Gaara again. I finally know why that forest seemed so damn long….I was running in circles. Wait! If I was running for four hours nonstop he must have been waiting hear the whole time. I'm an idiot.

"Ten times…." Gaara moaned. There seemed to be more to what he said, but he didn't say it.

"Huh? Ten times what?" I also moaned. I didn't have enough strengthen to even talk.

"Ten times you've ran past me." He scowled. The situation was stupider than I thought. I'm stupider than I thought, but before I could hear what he was going to do next the darkness took over again. At least I'll die asleep….peacefully.

**A/N: Chapter finished!!! Are you proud of me? (you: NO!!! barely even two pages! Write more damn it!!!) Ok! Love ya all! I'll add on soon! I promise…**


End file.
